Running Away
by Babygurl0985
Summary: Marissa is the only one left in the O.C. everyone's gone for the summer. When theresa invites her to Chino will she just go for the weekend or will she stay?
1. Wednesday

Running Away   
  
Chapter 1: Wednesday  
  
"Marissa!" my mother screamed. I rolled my eyes and paused the movie I was watching and opened my door.   
  
"What?!?" I screamed back.  
  
"Are you coming out to dinner with us?"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry." I called down.  
  
"Aneorexic," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing dear," she said with a fake smile, "We'll be back later."  
  
I went back into my room and shut the door behind me. I hated my mom. It hurt me to be that kind of a daughter but I'd had enough. My mom was two horns shy of being satan, and her new husband Caleb isn't any better. To make things even worse Ryan's gone. He left to be with his possible baby mama. I know he loves me and I love him and that if it's meant to be it will be. But it gets harder and harder everyday without him. I knew where he was and ever day i debated whether or not I should go. Theresa wouldn't be mad at me or anything. Their not together and I've stayed at her house before. So I picked up the phone and dialed Theresa's number. Part of me hoped she wouldn't answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Is Theresa there?"  
  
"This is.....Marissa?"  
  
"Yeah, hi," I said as tears started to run down my cheeks and the sniffles started.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything!," I cried, "My mom's treating me like shit. I can't go to my dad's cuz he's on vacation for the summer with Hailey. Summer left to join Seth whereever he is. I feel liek I have no one and I miss Ryan so much. I can't do this alone. I probably sound like a brat saying that to you cuz you're so much braver than me on what you're taking on."  
  
"No, its ok. I understand. And I'm so sorry.But you know that Ryan does love you and that he's just here to help me out."  
  
"I know, but I feel so lost right now. All I do is sit in my room and stare at the TV."  
  
"Oh god Marissa. I'm sorry. How about this, Eddie's coming home from anger management on Friday. He wants to take my mom and me to meet his family two cities over. He wants to prove that he's doing better. He knows Ryan's staying with us but he's obviously not too thrilled about it. Ryan's going to be home all weekend alone. Why don't you surprise him and come up and visit this weekend?" Theresa offered.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna intrude or anything."  
  
"Of course you won't!," Theresa laughed, "We'll set something up for you guys."  
  
"Umm, ok! I'll do it."  
  
"Great! This is going to be so good for him. He's been real out of it ever since he got here. Can you be here by 3 on Friday?"  
  
"Yeah, I should be able to."  
  
"Ok hun, I'll see you then."  
  
"Ok,bye." 


	2. Thursday

Thursday  
  
"Really, Marissa," my mom whined at me, "I don't know why you insist on acting like this."  
  
"Like what?" I snapped back.  
  
"Like this, why can'tyou be more helpful around here? Now I asked you which paint do you think wold look the best in the master bedroom?"  
  
"Mom, ya know what? I could give a shit waht color paint si in your room! I'm so miserable here."  
  
"You're the one who wanted to live here. If you don't like it then leave."  
  
"No, mom that's what I had to tell you."  
  
"What?" she asked me annoyed and confused.  
  
"Caleb told me he would go back on his business deal with Dad and Sandy if I didn't agree to live here."  
  
"Marissa...." My mom looked shocked,"I can't beleive you would say such a thing about Caleb. Ya know what. If you're gonna act like that in this house and try to sabotage my marriage I want you out of here. Go stay at Summer's or something. I want you out by tomorrow night. Are we clear?"  
  
"Mom?," I asked.  
  
"What?" she sneered.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
And with that I walked up to my room and stayed there all night. I packed most of my things into my suitcases and loaded it into my car once everyone was asleep. I went back in the house and took my mom's wallet out of her purse. I took one of her many Visas and about $1,000 in cash out of her wallet, plus her bank card. I grabbed my car keys, took one last look at the house and left.  
  
I drove to a nearby hotel and checked into a room. I drifted off to sleep wathcing a random TV movie. All my thoughts were of Ryan and how good it would be to be in his arms again. 


	3. Friday

I jolted awake when the incesent buzzing of the cheap alarm clock rang in my ear. I smacked the plastic buttons and realized what day it was. It was Friday and today I was going to see Ryan. It was a long awaited moment that I was hoping and praying for the past couple months. I had set my alarm for 10am. I made appointments last night to get a full day of relaxation and that kinda stuff in before I saw Ryan. I wanted to look my best for him. I got in the shower and got dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. Pulling into the salon to get all prettied up for my man got me even more excited. My hair got cut and highlighted and styled. I got pretty much everything I could waxed. My nails and toenails looked perfect. I walked out of there happy and feeling good about myself.

By the time I was done it was already 2:30. I pulled to a random burger joint to the drive through and let the greasy food slosh down my throat. I luckily remembered where Theresa lived. I pulled in the driveway and saw a very pregnant Theresa waddling down the porch steps.

"Hi Marissa!"

"Hey! Look at you! Look at your tummy," bends over to talk to the stomach,"Hi baby, you're gonna be commin soon aren't ya!" I looked up all embarrassed. "Sorry I get kinda mushy when it comes to babies."

"Its Ok. Me too." Theresa said, "So, My mom and I went to the store last night. We got rose petals, candles, matches, condoms, because my mom said that she'd rather she buy them for you two then have to house another pregnant girl for another 9 months." Theresa teased. "So all we need to do is go to the mall and buy you something to wear."

"Oh, no I have a whole suitcase full of..."

"Do you have any lingerie?" Theresa cut meoff.

"I have pajamas and underwear." I laughed.

The two girls climbed into the car and went to the mall. After trying on what seemed like 100 things, I chose a red and black bustier, with matching panties and the garters and all that stuff. We hurried back over to Theresa's house and I almost had a heart attack when I pulled up to the house. Ryan was standing in the driveway. He looked just as surprised to see me as I was him.

"Shit! What's he doing home early?" Theresa cursed

We got out of the car and walked towards Ryan. Well Theresa walked, I ran trying to hold back tears. I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around him so tight and didn't want to ever let go. I felt his arms slip around me too.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"It was supposed to be a surprise tonight. I was going to set up this big romantic thing after you got off of work."

"Aw, you don't have to do anything like that. I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Actually that's the reason I came home early. I got off early today and I was going to call you."

"You were!"

"Let's go out baby!," Ryan suggested., "We haven't done that since, I don't even remember."

"Ok let's go! Wait Theresa do you need any help puttinh any of that stuff you got at the store away because I definitely want it for later."

"No, you guys go, have fun."

"Ok, thanks. I'll talk to you later."


End file.
